Other Loops
by youngandpeculiar
Summary: You didn't think nothing would happen after the Library of Souls? Meet all the new peculiars, travel other loops, and enjoy. Rated T for violence and language.


Other Loops

"Children!" Miss Peregrine hollers.

We all go down the stairs in a jumbled pile of peculiar children.

"Yes, Miss Peregrine?" Olive asks, fixing her tiara on her mess of brown hair.

"One of my sister ymbrynes called."

"Who is it?" Emma asks.

"Miss Owl. You see, she asked me and some other ymbrynes to come to her loop and try bonding."

"Why do we have to bond?" Enoch grumbles.

"There are so many peculiars out there, and we're all family. We should…know each other more. Now pack your things, we lea-"

"So sorry to interrupt, Miss Peregrine," Emma says. "But where is her loop?"

"It's in California, July 12th, 1956. As I was saying, we leave tomorrow. Pack your things."

We all nod and go upstairs again to pack our things, but on my way up, I hear Miss Peregrine dial a number into the phone and make an owl call into the phone. Hugh, Emma, Bronwyn, and me pause on the stairs to listen what she has to say.

"Lisa, I've got them coming. Your plan must work. Or else we're all doomed."

I shove some clothes, my phone (I stole it from my dad), and some other essentials into a backpack. Emma, who's next to me, packs some dresses and her new gloves which help her not to burn things down at school (basically they're fireproof), and some other things, too.

Me, Bronwyn, Emma, and Hugh all share a room, because we're the oldest. Horace, Enoch, and Millard all get one room, and Claire and Olive share a room. We're all sorted out by age. And, of course, Miss Peregrine gets a room to herself, while my parents share a room like they always have.

Anyways, we're just packing and shoving our backpacks (I bought one for everyone) under our beds. That's really all we're doing. When we're done, we just flop on the beds and do our own things. Bronwyn leaves the room to Claire and Olive's room, me and Emma start talking, leaving Hugh alone. However, I think he enjoys being alone nowadays, ever since Fiona died. I feel ashamed because I haven't really thought about it ever since last year. I mean, she was my friend, and ever since she died, I didn't think about it much.

Hugh, though, is a different story. Fiona's always on his mind. They were a thing long before I had came. They had a bond, something that nobody could break. Hell, even their peculiarities somehow sealed their destiny as soul mates! She could grow plants. He had bees living inside him. BOOM. Perfect match.

"Jacob? Are you OK?" Emma asks.

"Hmm…? Oh, I'm fine," I lied.

"No, you're not. You were thinking about someone. Someone we all lost."

Emma grows silent as we think about the girl who had plants grow towards her hands.

"Don't speak ill of the lost one," Hugh says behind Emma.

"Oh, we're terribly sorry, Hugh-" Emma apologizes.

"No, it's fine. Just don't speak about her…situation."

I take a deep breath.

"Hugh, I really think it's time to move on from her-"

"That's all everyone's been telling me!" he yells. "I couldn't care less if the Bird told me to move on. And now it's you, too! I'm frustrated because it just seems like nobody except for me actually cares! They treat me like…I'm glass or something for missing her!"

He sighs and plops down onto his bed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We're sorry about it, Hugh," Emma sighs, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He smiles weakly.

"Thank you."

And then they hug.

This summons a spark of jealously, but I quickly wipe it away. They're just friends. I know Emma's loyal and Hugh would probably never move on from Fiona.

It's just common fact.

The next day, we're in California.

"It certainly is beautiful," Claire notes, looking around in amazement.

"Come, children. We have to find the loop entrance," Miss Peregrine says.

She mutters something under her breath and we follow her into an abandoned house. We all feel a pressure and do different methods to try popping it.

"It's so hot here," Olive says, sweat running down from her hair.

"It's July, you twit," Enoch says, scowling.

Olive gives a scowl back and holds onto Bronwyn's hand.

"Mister O'Connor, language," Miss Peregrine scolds Enoch.

I snicker softly as we follow Miss Peregrine through the streets and to a large house. It's not really a mansion, more like three condos stacked on top of each other. Miss Peregrine knocks on the door.

"Password."

"Must we go over this, Miss Augusta-"

" _Password._ "

Miss Peregrine sighed. "Owls fly at night."

Elliot!

"Miss Peregrine!" she says, her face lighting up. She hugs her legs, too short to even reach her hips. "Miss Owl's been waiting!"

She bounds into the house and we follow close after. What are those around her feet…scales? Are those _scales?_

Seeing my expression, Emma whispers to me, "She used to live with us. Her name is Elliot Augusta. Her feet can morph into a tail whenever she pleases."

I nod and we speed-walk to catch up with everyone.

There's a cheery sitting room. The wallpaper is mint-green and decorated with roses. The lace curtains give the room a soft feel, and the floor is carpeted. The couches are occupied with various other people.

"Dear, Alma," says the woman standing in the front. "You were never late in the academy."

"Lisa. Elisabeth. Lily. It is truly a honor to see you here. "

"Well, everyone else is here."

Miss Peregrine motions us to sit down. I can recognize some faces.

"Winfield! Wren!" I call. "You're here, too?"

Scott grins and motions me over. Jackson gives a soft chuckle and waves at me.

"Didn't think you'd be here, Portman. Apiston."

Hugh laughs and bows.

I look around. Emma and Bronwyn gravitate towards Amelia and Esta. Horace and Enoch make their way to Liana and Enon. Claire and Olive talk excitedly to Tess and the twins.

"Now, now, children," the lady at the front calls. "I need all of you with the people you came with."

There are grumbles and we all separate.

"Children," Miss Peregrine says. "These are the people we'll be staying with."

She begins to point at each group and reciting their ymbrynes.

"Those are Miss Yellowhammer's wards. Those are Miss Chickadee's…children. And finally, Miss Owl's wards."

Miss Owl, of whom I can assume, steps up.

"Children, why don't you introduce yourselves? Oldest to youngest."

"My name is Elizabeth, but please, call me Lizzie. I can turn invisible and visible and-"

Lizzie. Why do you look like a ghost?

Her eyes land on Millard.

"Gross, put some pants on!" she shrieks, covering her eyes and stepping back into the group.

Another boy steps up.

"My name is Henry and I can summon lightning."

Henry!

"My name is Blair," she says, her voice heavy with a Scottish accent. "I can summon winds."

Blair looks so pretty! I love her! Not actually!

"My name is Conner," he says. "I can bring drawings to life, like a movie and comic strip mixed together."

Connor!

"I'm Emily," she says. "I can withstand heats beyond of a blue star and heat my hands enough so that they can melt through anything."

Emily!

Emma lights a fire in her palm. Emily grins and her hand turns red.

"Enough!" Miss Owl snaps.

"My name is Bryan. I can command snakes."

Bryan!

"My name is Emmy," she says. "I have wings."

Emmy!

"My name is Tuesday," she says, a permanent scowl painted across her face. "Mess with me and find your teeth caved into your throat."

Tuesday!

"Miss Milligan."

"My vision can switch between normal and heat waves!"

"And the only person I shall be questioning about the compounds of radon tomorrow shall be you, Miss Milligan!"

Tuesday groaned and stepped back.

"My name is Marvin. I can control water."

Marvin!

Blair teasingly ruffled his hair, which he smoothed back again.

"I trust you have all met Miss Augusta?"

Elliot looked slightly miffed she hadn't been able to introduce herself, but kept quiet. Everyone nodded.

"Now, who are the children staying with Miss Chickadee?"

Scott and his friends raised their hands.

"Be polite and introduce yourself," Miss Chickadee said.

"We're not staying with you permanently, right?" Tess interrupted. "I miss the Headmaster."

"You are until further notice."

I wondered on this until they started introducing themselves.

"My name is Scott Winfield. I can see beyond whatever you guys see," Scott said, arms folded across his chest, obviously fuming that he was staying with an ymbryne.

Scott!

"My name is Amelia Schnauzer, and I can run faster than anything in the world."

Amelia!

"My name is Jackson Wren, and I can understand the language of the birds."

This is literally Jackson to Esta!

"My name is Esta Rouen, and I can control the weather and night sky."

Esta!

"My name is Liana Marchai, and I have electricity at my fingertips."

Liana!

"My name is Violet Logan, and I have shadow teleportation."

Vi!

"My name is Enon Logan, and I can bring people back to life with a touch of my hand."

"My name is Tess, I can camouflage."

Tess is so cute!

"We're the twins, and we are connected in the head."

The twins!

Miss Chickadee scowled at them. They gave glares and scowls of their own back. I thought I saw Liana stick her middle finger up briefly before averting her attention to something else.

"Children!" Miss Yellowhammer boomed. "Introduce yourselves."

"My name is Manolo," he said, voice laced with a Spanish accent. "I can transform into a skeleton and raise them to make them fight."

Manolo!

"My name is Desislava, but most people call me Desi," she said, voice laced with a Grecian accent (or at least, that's what I thought it was). "I can form a warrior around me when I'm concentrated."

This is what Desi looks like.

"Which is never," someone muttered and she fired a glare sharply into the back.

"Excuse me," I said dumbly. "But are you Greek or something?"

"No, you little ass! I'm fucking Bulgarian!"

"We don't need a fight," said a ginger-haired girl.

Desi harrumphed and sat back down.

"My name is Agui," she said, voice slightly laced with an accent I didn't know the name of. It kind of sounded like a Spanish accent and British accent got laced together. "I'm a shape shifter."

Agui is me!

"My name's Kiera," she said proudly. "I can channel my inner energy to do shit."

She looks so freaking cute!

"Are you Chinese?" Enoch asked, clearly unimpressed.

"Kind of. And stop before you find your face punched in."

"My name is Annabelle," she said. "Whatever I draw is brought to life."

Annabelle!

"My name's Raina," another girl said. "I can speak to animals."

Raina!

"My name's Kristan," he said. "I can also camouflage."

Kristan!

"My name's Brexton," he said. "I can produce light from my bare hands."

Brexton!

"My name is Callum," he said. "I can control plants."

Callum!

Our faces collectively went pale and Hugh's hands were literally twitching.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Olive, out of all people, forced a smile and said, "No."

"Um…children!" Miss Peregrine said, forcing a smile of her own. "Introduce yourselves."

"My name is Jacob," I started off. "I can see and control the hollows."

Nobody reacted.

"My name is Emma," Emma said, standing up. "I can make fire with my hands."

She flicked her wrist and a fire started up. She extinguished it by curling her hand into a fist.

"My name is Bronwyn," Bronwyn said. "I have super strength."

Hugh refused to introduce himself and some bees flew out of his parted mouth. Bronwyn sighed and patted his back, which made him cough.

"My name is Millard," Millard said. "I'm invisible."

"No, you're not," Lizzie said. "I can see you."

"My name is Horace," Horace said proudly. "I have prophetic dreams."

Agui laughed viciously.

"Oh, should I be laughing?" she asked, innocent but cruel.

Horace flushed and sat down.

"My name is Enoch," Enoch said. "I can bring things back to life, like things that used to be dead or things that weren't alive before."

Olive stood up.

"My name is Olive," she said. "I'm lighter than air."

She took off her shoes and floated up to the ceiling.

Claire started speaking, shyly.

"My name is Claire and I have a back mouth."

All the ymbrynes nodded and said, "Well, I see you have all gotten acquintanced to each other."

We all nodded.

"Go off," Miss Owl said. "children, introduce them to the guest room."

They stood up and motioned us to follow them. We grabbed bags of various sizes and followed them to a large room.

"You'll be staying here," Lizzie said, then promptly walked off.

"All right then," Agui said. "Rude."

She plopped her bag in the corner and opened a book.

We all did similar to her, plopping our belongings somewhere then doing something to entertain us for the next four hours. I heard a lot of talking, but somewhere along the line, I heard the twang of a guitar and the beat of a basketball and a piano. I turned around to see the bigger picture happening behind me.

Desi was dribbling a basketball around, bouncing it around and passing it to Kiera, who laughed every time she dropped it. Manolo was playing a guitar while Agui's fingers flew over a piano. Annabelle was sketching in a drawing pad. Raina whispered to the butterfly in her hair and laughed. Kristan was attempting to chase Desi, but she was too quick for him. Brexton was dribbling a basketball of his own, then tossing it to the wall. Callum was watering a plant, which swayed with pleasure as water dripped from it's delicate petals. There were conversations from all over the room; the occasional laugh and the lively chatter made me feel at home.

Life's music.

Enoch

This is bad. Very bad.

I like Agui.

Ok, to be honest, she is pretty. I see a lot of guys around her age staring at her, but she doesn't give a stare back. She looks at me, though. Then I glare at her and she looks away.

I don't need love…or do I?

I don't even know why I'm doing this, but I'm doing it anyways. She's curled up on a loveseat, tensed and tossing and turning.

"Agui?"


End file.
